Peterson
Peterson was a Changling who served as a Changling Order solider, designation PTR-3541-SN. Having left the Changling Order, he took on the name "Peterson" at the suggestion of Wonderbolts pilot Wing Streak, based on his Changling designation, having never been given an actual name. Who later became the love interest (later husband) of Skyla. Backstory After many years of training, Peterson would go with his other Changling Soldiers on missions, at first it was going fine, but watching his comrades mercilessly kill captured beings (including women and children), Peterson began to fill uneasy, and it kept getting worse. Then one day, it happened. When he and his troops were orders to shoot down fillies and colts, Peterson couldn't bring himself to do it, as one filly came up to him, but one of his comrades shot her, and after seeing it, Peterson began to suffer PTSD and have nightmares, as he couldn't stop thinking about the poor fillies and colts the Changling Order killed. Bio Then on another mission on the planet "Solarize", he refused to be in any part of thoughtless killing, which General Hornet took notice of. Then when the Changling Order took Wonderbolt Wind Streak prisoner to find out the location of the Crystal Empire. Peterson then decided to leave the Changling Order and he freed Wind Streak and they escaped on her chopper. And Peterson then used the onboard M60 to shoot down Troopers who tried to follow. And as they flew out, Wind Streak gave Peterson his name. But then one of the Changling TIE Fighters shot out the chopper's tail and it crashed on the desert. He then picked up an unconscious Wind Streak from the wreaked chopper (taking the chopper's M60 and 2 boxes of ammo with him) and went to search for help. After journeying 7 miles, he was found by our heroes. But then he collapsed of dehydration. (who was noticed by Skyla, which Peterson briefly stared at for a moment) And while they took the 2 to the Space Duke's Medic Lab, in which Peterson awoke first, as he was then taken into the main room to be questioned on a lie detector. Afterwards, he then told our heroes about the Changling Order and Marge, and explained about his suffering and how he planned to never go back to the Changling Order. So Sharon decided to test him in the line of duty. Since they were searching for Princess Ember, Sharon gave Peterson a Graflex Lightsaber. Then after finding Ember, the Changling Order (who went to search for Peterson and Wind Streak) Peterson used the Lightsaber against The Troopers, in which one engaged him in a duel using an Electro-Staff. Peterson was almost beaten, but was saved by Skyla. Marge then captured Flurry Heart and Melody in hopes to ransom them. After finding out about the capture, the team went back to Earth where they spook to the council about the issue, and they asked Peterson to help them find the Changing Order base. However, Shining Armor refused to trust him. Peterson then guided the team to a tropical planet "Lionel" where the Changling Order base was. And he and Astrid then found General Hornet and demanded the location of Melody and Flurry, and after she gave it to them, they then duct-tape bonded the General. But Melody managed to get herself and Flurry free by using a Jedi Mind trick, where they meet up with the team but as they were escaping, they ran into Marge. Where she knocked out Flurry and Melody, as Cadance then engaged her into a duel but she was subdued, as Shining Armor then engaged her but he too was subdued. But when Skyla was about to engage her, Marge Force threw her back and she hit a tree where she was knocked unconscious, as Peterson ran to her side. As Marge then shouted to Peterson: "TRAITOR!!!", as Peterson get to his hooves and drew the Lightsaber he was given and ignited it, as he fought the Changling Queen, managing to strike her in the left leg and the side but he was then beaten, but then his Lightsaber flew into the hands of Melody who engaged Marge and subdued her, as the team then escaped the planet before the base was blown up. In the Space Duke's medbay, Peterson was found with the most critical injuries but Skyla then came in and used her healing skills to heal Peterson. After he awoke Skyla thanked him as she hugged him, as Cadance then thanked him too but Shining Armor gave him a bland thank you. As Peterson was made a member of the Daring Dragon Riders for his act. Then in "TIE Flying Joyride", Peterson and the Crystal Crusaders went on supply run, but when they were just picking up a crate of food, they then noticed Changling Order Troopers were in the area, Then in "Return of the Xenomorphs Part 1: Rise of the Flood", Peterson joined the team on a mission to a investigate an unknown planet where several civilians went missing, and when they landed, Peterson kept noting that he knew something bad was gonna happen when the team came across Gabby Going into Many months passed as Peterson and Skyla continued to go out, but Shining Armor still had doubts of Peterson, much to Skyla's disappointment and Cadance's annoyance (As she thought Peterson was the one for Skyla). Then in "Peterson vs. Bendorson", an unknown unicorn Stallion named Benderson came to the Crystal Empire and he feel in love with Skyla, but Skyla had no interest in him. However Shining Armor then admitted that he felt like Benderson could be a good suitor for Skyla. But then one day, when Peterson gave Skyla a peck on the cheek, Benderson witnessed this and immanently started beating Peterson and accidentally hit Skyla when she tried to stop him, giving her a black eye. When he and Skyla came back to the empire, Cadance was shocked to see what happened to them even Shining Armor was shocked. After that mishap, Peterson began to grow suspicious of Benderson, as he then confronted him and told him off for beating him as he warned him that Shining Armor does not like Stallions like him near his daughter and would do anything to protect her from them. As he seemingly left, but then he saw Benderson hit himself on the chest a few times, which made his suspicions grow, as he then went to see Judy at the Zootopia Police Department and asked her to do a background check on Benderson. While that went on, Benderson confronted Skyla at a mall (while keeping her mouth shut so she couldn't call for help) and admitted his feelings to her, and after he left, Skyla then told Peterson and Cadance about the matter, in which Peterson decided to do some further investigation. Where he went to Benderson's homestead, as he turned himself into a cockroach to get inside it. Where he came into Benderson's room and found that Benderson had built an obscene shrine for Skyla. But then he found a scrapbook containing pictures of other mares, as it ended on Skyla, making Peterson realize that he did this kind of thing before with other mares he fell in love with. But then Benderson and some of his friends came back, as Peterson turned himself into a fly. Where he overheard that Benderson planned to attack the Empire and take Skyla away for himself. As he raced for the Empire, Judy called him and told him that Benderson had a criminal record on him as he was put on several trials involving several mares he hit on, and he was even institutionalized. Peterson then informs Judy about Benderson's plan as he tells her to stand by. But when he comes to the Empire, he finds that Benderson and his thugs have drugged the dragons to sleep. And Bound and gagged Shining Armor and Cadance. While Skyla's Siblings hid in their room. As Peterson then snuck in and helped Scander get to one of the engines where she started it up and then took out the thug guarding the outside and then sent the message to Judy to send for backup. As Peterson took out the other thugs with his M60. Then he found Skyla and Benderson in Skyla's room, where Shining Armor tried to stop him but he was knocked down as Benderson put a gun to his head, but before he could fire Peterson jumped in, ignited his Lightsaber and destroyed the pistol. Then Benderson picked up one of the Royal guard's Lightsaber Pikes and engaged Peterson in a duel. As the duel went out into the hallway, Cadance threw Peterson her own Lightsaber as Peterson used both sabers to disarm Benderson and cut off his horn, just as the ZPD and the 550th Hopper Battalion arrived (even arresting 2 more of Benderson's stooges) as they surrounded the castle. While Judy, her best Clone Troopers, and Nick went into the castle to act on apprehending duty. As Chief Bogo took out a megaphone, he stated they had the place surrounded and a team with orders to kill him were on their way into the castle to take him. While Benderson stared in shock out the windows at the huge amount of lawmen and Clone Troopers, while Bogo then added that there was no way he would escape and ordered Benderson to surrender. But the crazy Stallion wasn't done as he jumped at Peterson and the 2 fought a deadly, intense fist fight but due to Peterson's training from the Changling order, the white changling had the advantage against the crazy stallion as he beat up Benderson to a pulp before he then picked him up by the tail and the Crystal family, Judy, Nick, and Jduy's clones watched in amazement as Peterson spun the stallion and sent him flying out a window and plummeting in the ground below with a loud boom! As the force of the impact killed the psychopathic stallion. Then next day, Peterson was given a medal for his heroism, as Shining Armor apologized for his behavior towards him and finally accepted him as a friend. And then Peterson proposed to Skyla, who accepted it tearfully. Then later, Skyla and Peterson's wedding was being prepped as they had chosen to be married in the Crystal Empire, as Figge was chosen for Peterson's best man, Connie was Skyla's Bridesmaid, and Ocellus was the Flowergirl. Personality Despite his training and education by the Changling Order, Peterson had a good heart and empathy for others. When his other Changlings shot down unarmed individuals and slaughtered young foals, it left him scarerd for life. And It often gave him Nightmares these events shook his belief in the Changling Order, inspiring him to desert and free Wind Streak, and eventually help the Daring Dragon riders on their adventures, eventually becoming a member of the team. Peterson is also protective of those he deeply cares about, and will race in to help them. And he later shows a deep affection for Skyla, and later the 2 become deep lovers. Physical Appearance Unlike other Changlings, Peterson is Grayish-White, with Reddish Eyes, with light blue insect wings. When he was with the Changling Order, he wore a Changling Soldier helmet. Skills and abilities Marksmanship: Physical Transformation: Martial Arts: Magic Skills: Piloting Skills: Main Weaponry * F-11D Blaster Rifle (former weapon) * M60 Machine gun * DP-12 Shotgun * SSK-17 Heavy Blaster Pistol * SIG-Sauer P229 Pistol * Blue Graflex Lightsaber Trivia * Peterson made his first appearance in The Beginning Adventure II: The New Threat * Category:HEROES Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Remorseful Characters Category:Changlings Category:Equines Category:Boyfriends Category:Soldiers Category:The Daring Dragon Riders Category:Gunners Category:Blaster Users Category:Lightsabermen Category:Shotgunners Category:Heavy Weapon Users Category:Grey Jedi Category:The Jedi Category:Tragic Characters Category:Characters with PTSD Category:Pilots Category:642nd Crystal Legion Category:Martial Artists Category:Protective Characters Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Bond Protectors Category:Selfless Characters Category:Orphaned Characters Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Loyal Characters Category:Animal Caretakers Category:Comic-Relief Characters Category:Bully Slayers Category:Warriors Category:Husbands Category:Fathers Category:Brothers Category:Cousins Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Non Force Sensitive Characters